The instant disclosure relates to electrophysiological mapping, such as may be performed in cardiac diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for acquisition of signals and generating an electrophysiology map from data collected by an electrophysiology probe (e.g., a contact or non-contact mapping catheter).
Electrophysiological mapping, and more particularly electrocardiographic mapping, is a part of numerous cardiac diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. As the complexity of such procedures increases, however, the electrophysiology maps utilized must increase in quality, in density, and in the rapidity and ease with which they can be generated.